


Forgive me, Father

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, improvisational sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Cas dressed up in costume as a priest for a hunt has you hot and bothered. You become even more excited when you learn that he’s still a virgin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. Lots of smut.

“Cas, sit down.” you reached up and gripped onto his shoulders, pushing him down.

“Why do you want me to sit down?” he asked as he complied, while watching skeptically. You looked around the sanctuary before joining him on the floor behind altar.

“Have you ever fucked in a church before?” you asked him, earning a surprised reaction.

“Wh- no, Y/N. I’ve never even had sex before.” you could tell that you were making him nervous, but with him dressed as a priest for a hunt and being in this sanctuary was…thrilling in all the wrong ways.

“This’ll be fun then,” you said as you unbutton your flannel shirt, exposing your bra. Castiel’s eyes widened at the sight.

You leaned over Cas, who sat there cross legged and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss much to your surprise, and you hand moved up to cup his face.

“I don’t think my father would like this-” he trailed off as you urged him to straighten his legs so that you could have better access to his belt buckle.

“Chuck’s not here.” you stated as you eagerly undid his pants.

You stood up briefly to slide off your boots and jeans before you sat back down, straddling Castiel, who had his eyes glued to you the entire time. Your lips were on his once more, enjoying every bit of this. You felt him harden beneath you, igniting your need to feel him inside of you. He shifted, indicating that he was uncomfortable from the lack of room in his pants. You propped yourself up on your knees and moved your hands down between your bodies to help his cock spring free.

Castiel’s hands finally began roaming your body as you slowly stroked his erection and kissed your way down his neck. You wanted nothing more right now than to suck on his thick cock, and you were certain that Cas would highly enjoy it.

You didn’t bother trying to take his shirt off, you just moved down and positioned yourself so that you could sit comfortably enough in front of him.

“You good?” you asked him. He nodded as you kept your hand wrapped around the base of his cock while you kneeled down and licked up the base of his shaft.

Cas squirmed a bit from the new sensation, and if you were being honest; you were more than glad to be his first. You wanted to hear his moans and his grunts as he felt all of this for the first time. You wanted to hear your name fall off of his lips. You wanted to see the look on his face when he came.

You licked the bead of salty precum from his slit and made eye contact with him. His hand threaded itself in your hair naturally as you licked around the head of his cock, giving him a show. You took him all the way into your mouth, letting him hit the back of your throat and sucking as hard as you could. You hummed around his length as he whimpered slightly. You bobbed your head a few times before you looked back up at him.

You popped off of his cock and smiled. You had an idea.

“Give me that rosary.” you commanded.

He looked at you strangely but obliged, handing you the beaded object. You sat up for a moment as you dangled the necklace down by his cock. You kissed him as you began wrapping it around his length. He let out a strangled moan as you tightened the rosary around him. You smiled as you moved to kiss along his jawline, his stubble prickling your lips before you knelt back down to suck on the head of his cock, drawing out every ounce of pleasure that you could.

When Castiel hardened even more, you stop sucking, and ever so slightly loosened the rosary around his cock. He’d moan your name when you didn’t let him come, but you were enjoying the fact that he was falling apart underneath you.

You tightened the rosary around him again, using your free hand to wrap around the base of his cock while you began sucking on the tip again. You stroked over him over the beads slightly, making his hips buck up, but you kept doing what your were doing, and you wanted to taste his hot cum so badly. You pulled the necklace even tighter, gripping onto the cross at the end as you continued to stroke him, every time your fingers brushed along the exposed skin free of any beads, he’d grip your hair tighter and shiver.

“ _Y/N–_ ” he moaned before you felt his cock twitch one last time, but this time you didn’t slow down. You took him into your mouth once more, beads and all.

He pulled your hair as he spilled down your throat, while you more than gladly sucked every drop from him. He caught his breath for a moment as you sat up and kissed him, when you glanced down, the angel was already getting hard again.

“Really?” you asked.

“I can..kind of control it.” he stated as he unwrapped the the rosary that was still draped around his cock. He grabbed onto your hips and pulled you over so that you’d straddle him. You swung a leg around him and grinded your clothed pussy against his cock, moaning quietly as you reached down and pulled your panties to the side.

You were wet enough from watching him come undone moments ago, though you weren’t sure if he would fit in you. Regardless, you decided to guide him to your entrance and slowly sink down onto him, the slight burn of his thick cock stretching your walls, causing you to tremble. You slowly began to move up and down, getting used to his size.

You moaned as you kissed him and let him thrust up into you, letting him explore and find what felt good for him; you were fine however, just him being inside of you was enough to send you over the edge.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Castiel whispered as he was fully seated inside of you.

“ _Okay_.” you agreed as you climbed off of him and slid your panties off. You noticed his cock still had marks from the rosary as you turned around and leaned over, holding yourself up with your hands.

You were impressed when Castiel came up behind you and easily slid his cock back inside your throbbing pussy. You moaned as he filled you once more and tried to find a steady pace. But Cas kept picking up his speed until he was pounding into you.

“ _Oh,_ Castiel– _fuck_!” you screamed as you arms gave out and you fell to the floor. Cas gripped your hips and pulled you into him with each thrust, his cock rubbing against your g-spot each time. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the sanctuary. You moved one of your hands down to rub your clit as Castiel had his way with you, making your scream with each thrust.

You were coming within seconds, writhing and falling apart around Castiel. When you could no longer hold yourself up anymore as your orgasm pulsed through you, Cas pulled out of you and pushed you down, guiding you to roll over onto your back. You were still out of breath as he thrusted back into you. Crying out from the over sensitivity.

Castiel leaned down to kiss you, to kiss your neck, to move his arm between your bodies and rub your clit as you did just moments ago. You appreciated his attention to detail as he fucked into you and found a nice rhythm while circling your clit. You were unable to move as he pinned you to the floor and threw you over the edge again. You felt tears begin to stream down your face as your second orgasm coursed through you.

He never took his eyes off of you when you came, and the look on your face sent him over the edge as well. He came hard once more, inside of you, his cock twitching and his thrusts faltering as he finally slowed to a stop.

“Cas? Y/N? I don’t know what’s going on in here but we gotta go!” you heard Dean call from across the large room, you never even heard the impala pull up outside.

“ _Uhh_ , were coming!” you called as you scrambled to get dressed. You heard the door close and you poked your head up over the altar to make sure he’d gone before standing up once you had your pants pulled up.

You felt yourself blush when you felt Castiel come up from behind and wrap his arms around you. You leaned back into him and turned your head so that he could lean down and kiss you.

“Do you think we could do that again back at the bunker?” he asked you, causing your heart to flutter.

“Absolutely, Father.” you giggled as you untangled yourself from Cas’ arms, grabbing your boots, and leading him out to the impala.


End file.
